B.E.A
by The Greycloak Wanderer
Summary: Tai breaks up with Sora, and she wanders through the city. All fans of any kind of Sora pairing should read. Attempted rape and swearing.


My first romance fic. I'll just leave it for you guys to guess who Sora is going to get paired with. Just remember that I need to have reviews to live.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The young woman stumbled through the deserted streets, stunned at what just happened moments earlier. Tai had called and said he needed to talk to her.  
  
  
The knock on the door announced Tai's arrival. Sora jumped to let her boyfriend in.   
  
"Hey!" She had greeted him cheerfully. The cheer died when she saw his face. "Tai? What's wrong? Did Kari get sick again? You can tell me." She assured him.  
  
"Sora, it's about you and me." Even as the words left his mouth, she didn't want to hear anymore. "I'm afraid we have to break up." The bearer of the Crest of Courage did not have the courage to look her in the eyes as he said it.  
  
"Why Tai? Why?" Sora whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"It's not working out. I thought it was love at first, but it's not." He informed her, shaking his head.  
  
"Is there someone else?" She asked fearfully.  
  
"No Sora, I would never do that. But, it's just not working out."  
  
"Why isn't it? What can I do?"  
  
"You can't do anything Sora. It's just not working out. Friends?" He asked hopefully, extending his hand. She looked at it as if it was a snake, threatening to poison her.  
  
"Damn you!" She screamed, running past him out the door, only pausing to grab her coat. Even though she was heartbroken, she still knew how cold it was.  
  
And that is how she, Sora Takenouchi, one of the most popular girls at school, came to stumbling around the streets at nearly the dead of night. It had been at least two hours since she left. Tai could have found another date, or just gone to a show with a friend by now. Why had he done that? Was it something I did? Or something I didn't do? These thoughts were useless in hindsight, but she continued asking them, reviewing every possibility. She found nothing. Sora shook her head clear, trying to find her bearings. She was in downtown, near one of the buildings used for plays, musical programs, and high society stuff, exactly like where her parents went tonight. People were coming out of the building, and Sora wanted to be by herself. She changed her course to walk down an alley. She didn't hear or see the figures rise behind her. She kept her head down until she bumped into something that had feet. Looking up, she saw a man in his early twenties standing in front of her. He just smiled. She turned, but two figures blocked her from that way as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must have gotten lost." Sora told them, panic rising in her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry for you, but it is lucky for us." The leader replied maliciously. Sora chose the path of least resistance, and tried to run past the leader. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. "Now is my time." He hissed into her ear. "And don't think of calling out, because then we will just kill you." He told her nonchalantly. She thought about what action she should take.  
  
Cody walked down the sidewalk with his best friend. It was surprising, no one really thought that they would become good friends, much less best friends. But it turned out that they had much in common, besides both of them being Digi-destined.  
  
"So, how'd you like it?" His friend asked earnestly.  
  
"It was good, real good. Glad you invited me." Cody replied honestly.  
  
"No problem. Glad to have you. Besides, I had an extra ticket." The older one remembered sadly.  
  
"Thanks again anyway. Now, which way to your car?" The smaller Digi-destined asked the older one.  
  
"Down here. My friends will be glad to hear that. They worked hard on the set."  
  
"I'm sure they will. Wait, what's that?" Cody asked, tensing up. The older teen heard it as well.  
  
"Well, it looks like someone is somewhere they don't want to be."  
  
"And the voice sounds familiar."  
  
"Sounds like one of the destined." The older boy commented, his head cocked to one side.  
  
"It sure does." Cody answered as he broke into a run, trailing his older friend. They rounded into the alley. Cody looked around and grabbed a metal pipe.  
  
"I'll take the one on the right and the one on top of her. You take the left." The teen came up with a plan. Cody nodded and ran into the alleyway. He swung at the back of the man's legs, causing him to go down on his knees. The man kicked back, catching Cody just above his eye. Cody recovered and struck out as hard as he could, hitting the man across the back. The other boy had grabbed his man and slammed him up into the brick wall. Before the lead one could act, the boy slammed his foot into the man's stomach, causing him to roll over. Sora's eyes opened to see who the newcomers were. The other man that Cody's friend had slammed into the wall went for Sora, oblivious to Cody. Cody smiled. There were some advantages to being small. Cody followed the same strategy with this man. When he went down on his knees, Cody walked around to face him. The man was amazed at the fire in his eyes. Regardless of that, he managed to get out one punch before Cody brought the metal pipe down across his face. He looked over to see how his friend was doing. His friend had slammed his fist into the face of the leader. He recovered fast enough to punch his friend's face. The leader picked up a metal bar and slammed it into his face. His friend turned all the way around and brought his fist. The gang leader fell against the wall. His friend grabbed the back of the man's head and brought in down, bringing his knee up at the same time. The leader groaned. Sora tried to get a good look at who rescued her. The two figures approached each other.  
  
"Nice little slam Cody." The older one complimented the younger one.  
  
"Didn't do too bad yourself." Cody replied as they approached Sora.  
  
"Cody? Who's that with you?" Blood dripped down in front of the blue eyes that stared back into her hazel ones, but she could still recognize the figure. "Matt?" She questioned just before she blacked out. Matt quickly scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Cody, use your phone and call the cops. Tell them what happened and where." Matt ordered his friend as they walked back to the car. Cody nodded and complied, pulling out his cell phone. He talked, then hung up.  
  
"They are on their way." He informed Matt as they reached his car. Cody unlocked it and Matt put Sora inside. "I'll stay in the back, make sure she doesn't hurt herself more." Cody reassured Matt, seeing the uncertain look on his face. Matt nodded and settled into the driver's seat. He put his keys in and drove off. Cody noticed how Matt constantly looked back, as if to reassure himself that she was still there. Cody couldn't blame Matt. She was beautiful. They arrived at Matt and his dad's apartment building. Matt stopped the car and jumped out. He opened one of the back doors.  
  
"Alright Cody, I'm going to need a little help to get her out of here. Hold her head until I can pick up all of her." The blonde-haired boy told the brown-haired, only to smile as Cody did what he said before he said it. Cody returned Matt's smile. Matt carried her up to his apartment, setting her down carefully on his bed. Her clothing was torn in several places, and she was bleeding as well. Cody already had his phone out, calling Jyou.  
  
"Hello? Kido residence." A male voice, not Jyou's, answered.  
  
"Is Jyou there?" Cody asked, trying not to let his anxiety roll over into the phone.  
  
"Sure, just a minute." There was a scuffling noise, then somebody yelling Jyou's name. The phone was picked up.  
  
"I got it on the other line!" Jyou yelled. "Jyou here."  
  
"Jyou, this is Cody. An attempt to rape Sora has been made. Can you get over to Matt's apartment as soon as possible?" Cody asked, imagining Jyou's eyes getting bigger.  
  
"I'll be over there in five minutes." Jyou replied as he hastily slammed the phone down. The young man grabbed several doctor things he would need, stuffing them all into his backpack. He put the backpack on, after putting on a jacket. He grabbed his car keys and flew out the door. He jogged up to the Ishida's house four minutes later. Matt quickly opened it.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" Matt yelled at him.  
  
"I got here sooner then I said I would." Jyou replied, brushing past him to Sora on the couch. He started unpacking his equipment, then looked at Matt and Cody. He motioned for them to leave, raising his eyebrows to emphasize his hand motions. They both did, closing the door after them.  
  
"I guess I better call my mom." Cody sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Might as well spend the night." Matt suggested to him. He nodded and dialed in the number. He couldn't help but watch his friend pace the room while he was explaining what happened. Cody eventually hung up the phone and looked down on the white tile where Matt was walking.  
  
"What?" Matt asked, quite aggravated. Cody merely pointed to the floor. Matt looked to see small droplets of blood following him. Matt brought his hand up to the gash on his face and winced. "You got several pretty good hits yourself." Matt informed him, nodding toward the place where the man had hit him. Cody touched above his right eye and brought his hand backed down. He was bleeding as well. Matt got ice packs for both of them. The bearer of friendship decided to call her parents and explain all that happened. However, that proved an impossibility since they were not in. Matt left a message on the answering machine, saying that Sora had an accident and she was at his house. He gave the number just in case they wanted to call back. Cody plopped down on a recliner in the front room, turning on the TV as he did. Matt was unable to sit down. He kept glancing up the hallway, seeing if Jyou had emerged yet. A door opened and closed with Jyou emerging. He had barely gotten five steps when a very worried Yamato Ishida confronted him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Jyou almost shook with laughter at Matt's antics. "She's going to be just fine. Her legs were hurt pretty badly, so don't let her walk for a few days. A couple of bruised ribs, some cuts and scratches, but that is the extent of the damage. I would recommend she stays in bed, but if not, get a wheelchair. She shouldn't walk on those legs for a week or so yet." The young doctor advised. Matt nodded, hanging on his every word. "Her shirt was pretty much ripped anyway, so I covered her with your bed's blankets. Now, let me take a look at the wounds you and Cody took." Jyou ordered, sitting him down on a chair and looking at his bruised and wounded face. After a quick examination of them, he announced his verdict. "Nothing serious. Keep holding those ice packs on them and they should do well."  
  
"Thanks for coming over so quickly Jyou, and I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier." Matt lamented. Jyou shook his head.  
  
"What did you expect me to do when Cody told me what happened? Just sit back and tell you guys to call an ambulance?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure that idea passed through your head." Cody joked.  
  
"Well, so did the idea of jumping out of my seventh story window so I could get here faster." Jyou replied without missing a beat.   
  
"Can I go in to see her?" Matt asked apprehensively.  
  
"Who?" Jyou asked, the words barely out of his mouth before a couch pillow hit him. He took it off and nodded, smiling. Matt ran up the stairs to his room. She was laying on her back, with several blankets over her, just as Jyou had told him. He sat down on a chair near the bed. Her hand was outside of the blankets, so he took a hold of it. She felt his skin on hers and opened her eyes. She looked around her unfamiliar surroundings, the reality had not quite hit her that she was in a place she didn't know. When it did, she sat upright and looked fearfully around. She was about to scream when Matt's soothing voice floated to her.  
  
"Hey, Sora, it's alright. You're in my room. You know who I am, right?" She nodded, turning her head towards Matt.  
  
"What happened? How did you guys find me?" She asked.  
  
"Me and Cody were walking back from one of my concerts, and we heard you. So we went to help out." Matt explained.  
  
"What happened to them? I saw some fighting, but I couldn't tell who it was, or who was winning."  
  
"Well, it was basically one-sided, since we had the surprise..er..element..uh." He couldn't continue anymore. He was just looking into her eyes, thinking about how beautiful they were.  
  
"I see." She replied, looking at him. Their heads moved closer together. Matt broke away and got up.  
  
"The police grabbed the guys. At least, Cody called them about it." Matt told her, clearing his throat. She frowned, but did not let her disappointment show in the words she chose.  
  
"You said you were coming back from a concert? Is that the same one you invited me to?" Sora asked, a small bit of guilt crawling into her voice.  
  
"Yes. But you said you had something to do with Tai." Matt reminded her.  
  
Sora laughed bitterly. "I guess that's why I ended up in this mess."  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"He broke up with me." She told him quietly.  
  
"He, what? That doesn't sound like Tai."  
  
"He said it wasn't working out. I asked him if there was someone else, and he said no. But I think there was." Sora told of her suspicions.  
  
"Hey, Sora, one thing I know about Tai, he wouldn't go behind your back anymore then Agumon would decline the offer of food. I know him. If he says he didn't, he didn't." Matt told her decidedly. Sora nodded and looked down. "What is it?"  
  
"I, I don't think I really loved Tai, but just that he dumped me made me mad."  
  
"Then, who do you love?" Matt asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"I think I love you." She told him bravely. He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"No, you don't love me Sora. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. It's a commonly known syndrome, and Jyou could probably give you some fancy name for it. I just happened to be your rescuer, that's all. Plus, you deserve better then me, I'm just some idiot rebel who sidelines as a bandleader. That's all." Matt replied, trying to convince her that she doesn't love him. She looked down, then looked back up at Matt. Matt shook his head apologetically, then walked out.  
  
  
Two days later, they risked moving her by a wheelchair. Her parents had brought it, and were happy at getting their daughter back. Most everybody was there, happy to see her recovering. Tai was apologizing profusely for the whole thing. Sora had told him to forget it more times then she remembered. Matt was standing by the doorway that led out of their apartment. As she was wheeled past, she pulled him down close to her.  
  
"No matter what you say, you'll always be my blue-eyed angel."  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you see why the title is what it is? You know, BEA, blue-eyed….never mind. I thought I made Tai out to be pretty good, no bad guy or anything. If you hated it, tell me. But tell me why you hated it as well. If you just tell me that it sucked, I'm going to write back even nastier. You wouldn't believe how evil I can get. But, if you say that you liked it and it needs a sequel, I will write one. You know the drill, use the thing below.   



End file.
